The Lover's Knight
by Your-Bespoke-Psychopath
Summary: One girl is all it took. All it took to change Hanabusa Aido's life forever. Deceit begins to plague the Night Class, and secrets will be revealed. Some secrets, however, run too deep to not go unnoticed... OC's will be involved.


_**Hey, This is just a random story which I made up one day and had to write it down.. I love Aido!**_

_**Please enjoy,**_

* * *

He had found it, that one point where- My legs buckled. Moments before my knees hit the floor, hands had grabbed me round the waist, applying pressure to bring me back up to his level. Once planted firmly he attacked the spot again, lashing out with his tongue.

There was something strange about this one, but I mentally shrugged this thought off. Too many of them had some mysterious air about them. Few being nutters, some being sane. Most between these two gradients. Of course I knew what he was, yet it still felt strange to be here. His murmurs filled the air, alerting me to his sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Y'know, most of them play along with me." I could hear my brain desperately trying to thread together a retort, yet failing dismally. It was no use, a touch of his skin, the rustle of his clothes, the cologne that smelled so...Hot. It was all very distracting to her usual logical thinking.

"I'm not..." His lips were lower this time, dangerously close to...Never mind keep focused...

"Aww how cute. You think you're special? Try and be different, this could be fun." He shrugged, actually shrugged as he tossed his remark in my direction. At some point all contact had broken from us, the only thing left of him was that lingering hint of cinnamon. My eyes quickly located him even through the darkness. Darkness wasn't a hindrance to me, it was a weapon that if used right could crate devastating consequences.

Was he sitting on the floor in the moonlight? Three seconds of rapid blinking later told me that he was in fact bathing in the moonlight which had been thrown in through the window, doomed to never escape the brick fortress.

"What tells you that I'm not different?" Finally I had found my voice. Now I could use what had gotten me into this situation in the first place.

"You're all the same." He couldn't even turn to look at me.

"No," It was simple, yet had it's effects. His eyes met mine in the battle of dominance. An odd look crossed Aido's face as a pool of blue melted under the gaze of chocolate brown.

"No?" He tilted his head playfully, before looking out the window.

"No." I cringed as I dull-fully repeated the word again. My voice sounded harsh, broken and cracked. When he spoke the words rolled off his tongue, his sweet voice charming the listener.

"Oh well. To me you're all just things...Some prettier, some skinnier, some cleverer, and some fun. That's all. Now why don't you come and take a seat?" He patted the spot next to him, all the while still looking out the window.

"So we're objects... Play things for you, then you discard us once we've passed the expiry date." I bent down and retrieved my blouse which had been cast-off moments ago.

"Well...I do tend to play with girls a lot." Aido grinned as he finally faced me. His face fell slightly when he saw that I was now fully clothed and already hunting for my bag. "Oh have I offended you? Where are my manners? Please let me make it up to you, come sit next to me." He patted the spot more forcefully this time, his eyes narrowed, daring me to defy him. I did. Within seconds I had reached the door handle, but his reached it split seconds before. "You don't want to leave."

"Actually I do." I tried to press his hand so it would force the door open but his arm was too ridged.

"After this evening, you want to leave now?" He was leaning closer, my eyes were transfixed on his lips as they cagouled me to stay. The evening's events flashed through my mind, my bag breaking, the taxi to his, the dinner.

"Yes." I felt my face flush yet still persisted at forcing my way out the room. I knew I shouldn't do it but I've always had trouble controlling my anger.

"Owwww!" Aido's grip loosened from the door handle and then released it completely. He held his hand up to inspect it, it was smoking slightly a reddish tinge already forming on his skin. I lurched for the door handle which was completely cool as my hand made contact with it. Only the lingering smoke suggested it's former temperature. Once out in the landing I quickly sprinted to the top of the stairs, which was only a short way away. Once there I bounded down the steps three at a time, jumping the last six altogether. My breath was hitched in my throat, no air passing to my lungs. I needed to work out more. I took a few seconds rest, in which I took the opportunity to glance behind me, There were three people standing side by side on the hallway, which over looked the main room which I was standing in. From what I could see in the short time I had looked, were three strangers, clad in white suits, two male, one female. The female seemed to be surprised at my sudden appearance from Aido's room, the other two males were chuckling between themselves.

I couldn't hear any effort on Aido's part about chasing me, which I was relieved at. Running down the stairs was one thing, but having to run away all the way home would be impossible for me. I decided to make a move quickly, slipping out of the main doors without even a glace back.

The moon hung carelessly in the sky, casting out it's soft glow, highlighting just enough of my surroundings for me to be able to work out the way out of the garden. There was a chill in the air which had settled since I was last out here. I cursed under my breath as I remember my blazer, still laying on Aido's floor in the dorm behind me. I wrapped my arms around myself in the hope of keeping the chill out, but my blouse was to thin and soon the cold had crept through the thin material, causing goosebumps to form on my arms. If I kept going for much longer I would regret it later, maybe there was shelter near by. This was a school after all.

The path crunched under my feet, not helping the rising dread I was starting to feel. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and a shiver passed through my body, nothing to do with the dense mist. I glanced round at my surroundings again, only to find I couldn't see much of anything any more. The faint wisps of smoke as my breath hit the cold air was the only thing in my immediate sight. Brown locks of my hair surrounded my vision, framing the blank landscape. I rotated on the spot and even though I had walked on a few feet from the dorm I couldn't see one shadow in sight. Torn between returning to Aido's dorm or pressing on I hadn't noticed the faint snaps of twigs in the vaccinate. It was only when the soft cruses of the gravel met my ears that I was alerted to a presence.

"Visitors aren't allowed here, especially at night." A whisper floated through the mist, I was surprised at how much authority a quiet voice could make.

"I'm- Sor-ry" My teeth were chattering involuntary, as I spun round to locate the owner of the voice. My heart was in my throat, beating so rapidly that I couldn't differentiate the separate beats. My legs would have been jelly normally yet the cold air had made them stiff and unwilling to follow normal protocol. I squinted, still trying to find the stranger, when the displace of mist a few feet away hinted that someone was breathing in that spot. I focused my next statement on this spot. "Do you know how to get out of here?" My teeth had loosened up but that didn't stop the feeling that I would swallow my tongue any second now, go away.

"Of course. Can you walk?" The man, I had already confirmed that this stranger was male not female, had stepped even closer now, allowing me to see his outline. Broad shoulders, thin waist, well built, not too skinny and not too mucsley.

"I think so." I experimented by putting one of my feet out in front, it obliged and soon I was stepping forward until I was directly next to my rescuer. "Thanks." He just shrugged and started off into the mist. It was a struggle to keep up with him, one of his strides were two of mine. The initial adrenaline had worn off now, leaving me feeling exhausted and in need of a hot bath and comfy bed.

"It's not my business, But you should know it's dangerous to hang around that dorm. You're not a student here, I can tell that, and normally we would be notified if an outsider was visiting. This is a school after all."

"Sorry..." I rubbed my hands up and down my arms in an attempt to create some warmth. I was startled when a jacket was draped over my shoulders. It was way to big for me, but that helped keep much more of me warm. I blushed slightly as his hands brushed my arms slightly. "T-Thank you." I muttered, too embarrassed to speak loudly.

"No problem, you need it more than I do." His voice was very monotone, yet I felt so much of his emotion was woven into every word he said. "I don't need to ask why you left the dorm so quickly. It's obvious you upset him."

"Huh?!" I stopped walking, the blush on my cheeks now bright red and burning my face despite the temperature in the air. I silently expressed my thanks that the mist made it impossible to see and features on anyone around you, so I was saved from humiliation. At the same time I was disappointed that I couldn't see more of the stranger than just his outline. Even his jacket couldn't be distinguished amongst the fog.

"Never mind...Be careful... We're here." I had some how started walking again, and just like he said, we were standing at an entrance gate which did vaguely remember coming through earlier. I turned to say thank you, but he was gone. Not a wisp of smoke nor shadow gave away which direction he had gone. I was disappointed, first at not being able to say thanks, or the fact that the mist had lightened up here so I could have made out a few of his features. I was halfway home when I realized that I still had his jacket around my shoulder. I contemplated going back to leave it for him but decided against it. I had grown accustomed to the warmth and protection it offered and would surely miss it when it had gone. I promised myself that I would take it back another, warmer, day.

* * *

_**Your-Bespoke-Psychopath, x**_


End file.
